Dawson's Creek:The Worthington Intruder
by mikethewriter
Summary: Dawson and Joey continue their love after summer and weird things start to happen with Joey.Please Read+Review.Very much appreciated!
1. The Return of Joey's Mother

****

Dawson's Creek : The Worthington Intruder

Part One of Three

NOTE:These characters belong to the shows rightful owners.This is a fictional story.

_________________________________________

****

Worthington University

Two hours after campus curfew was set Dawson Leery was running as fast as he could over the student green towards Joey Potter's dorm.

It would reunite them after three months apart.Dawson went to Los Angeles and Joey had gone to France.After

the emotional goodbye last June they couldn't wait to meet once again.He approaced an window of Joey's and

knocked on it.Joey opened the window.They started kissing eachother even before Dawson was even in the room.Between passionate kisses they talked to eachother for brief moments.

"Hi".

"Hi Yourself!"

They landed on the bed.

"AU"

"Be quiet,Dawson.Audrey's sleeping."Joey said while she couldn't keep her lips off Dawsons.

Audrey had gone to California with Pacey Witter,her boyfriend,as she liked to define him.

"Wait,Dawson".Joey said,trying to pull herself away from Dawson.

"Maybe this is not such a good idea.What if everything changes after …"

"After sex!?Jo,we…well,I have been waiting for this moment for a long time.I love you.I always will and

I think we are both very ready for this huge epic moment between us star-crossed lovers"Dawson said.

"You are so very convincing,Dawson Leery".Joey replied.

Suddenly,they heard a bang.

"What the heck was that?"Dawson asked.

"I don't know.Maybe it's one of the guards"

Joey walked towards the door and opened it.Nothing.

"Must be nothing.Well,where were we,mister DiCaprio?"Joey teased.

Another bang.Audrey woke up.

"What was THAT?"Audrey yelled.Joey pushed Dawson's head down so that Audrey couldn't see him.

"What was that sound?"Audrey asked.

"Huh?What?"Joey replied.

"Jo,what…oh,oh,OH!"Audrey stepped out of bed and walked towards Joey,who was sitting on her bed.

"What is that?"Audrey asked pointing at the big bump under Joey's sheets.

"What are you hiding,Joey Potter?"

"Nothing"Joey said.

"Well,there is something moving under there.Either it's the DVD box set of 'Sex and the City' or it's…."

Audrey removed the sheets and saw Dawson lying on the bed.

"Hi Audrey".Dawson waved.

"Dawson!"Audrey said looking at Joey as if if her mother had caught them kissing."Well,what do you know!!".

"Nice pyjamas!".Dawson said.

Another bang.This time with three knocks on the door.

"Joey?This is not one of your distractions is it?Cause whatever this is we'll have to talk about your sex issues sooner or later"Audrey said.

Dawson laughed.

Joey walked towards the door.She bent over to open it.

Suddenly she felt a real comforting chill run over her body.

When she opened her eyes she saw people in white clothing hurrying around in the student hallway.

They all looked very similar to her mother,who past away when Joey was just twelve years old.

"Mom?"

Dawson and Audrey walked over to Joey.

"Jo?"

"Dawson,hold me"Joey asked.

She closed her eyes.

"Jo,you're scaring me" Dawson said.

"AND me!"Audrey said.

She opened her eyes again.She looked at Dawson and kissed him.

"I'm Alright"She said.

________________________ 

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

Are you done?Please review my story.

Thanks.


	2. I've Got To See You Again

****

Dawson's Creek : The Worthington Intruder

Part Two of Three

NOTE: I do not own these characters.These characters belong to the show's rightful owners.This is a fictional story.

The song lyrics are written by Jesse Harris and the song is sung by Norah Jones and is called "I've Got To See You Again" and is taken from the album "come away with me".

---------------------------------------------------------

**Next Day**

Joey had a rough time trying to sleep all night after the things that had happened to her the night before.

Dawson had given her comfort,but she couldn't stop thinking about her mother.

Classes wouldn't start until three days and she could cut this whole ghost thing off before school

would start. 

She sat on her bed and watched the whole room.Nothing but space.

No Audrey.She looked at the clock hanging on the wall.8:00 AM.

Dawson swung the door open with a tray within his hands.

"Dawson?What…"

"Sshht.Don't say a word.This is for you.And this"

He showed Joey a CD.

He walked over to the CD player and put the CD in.

Joey had to smile while she was looking at Dawson.

Dawson said nothing and began to sing along with the song.

__

"Lines on your face don't bother me

Down in my chair when you dance over me

I can't help myself

I've got to see you again

Late in the night when I'm all alone

And I look at the clock and I know you're not home

I can't help myself

I've got to see you again"

He made dance passes.Danced over to Joey and held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance,Josephine?".

"You may,as long as you don't call me Josephine"Joey replied.

"A lady should always be named after her birth name"Dawson said and led her into the room.

There was a nice peaceful moment between the two lovers.

"Did you notice that we haven't even discussed our summer adventures?"Joey asked.

"Well,we are enjoying each others company,why should we have to talk about that sort of things if we can

admire eachother in the simplest way that excists."

"True".

They laughed.

The door opened.Audrey walked in.

"Whoops,wrong room" Audrey yelled and returned to wherever she came from.

They held eachother peacefully.

Suddenly,the terror occured.

The window slammed open.Glasses broke.Joey was in sudden ecstasy.

Dawson couldn't control Joey anymore.Joey walked over to the window and was talking to herself.

"Mom?Mom?Mom?"she spoke.

Dawson didn't know what to do.

He tried to hold her,but she ripped herself away from him.

"Jo!".

Joey fell on the ground.Unconscious.

-----------------------------

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED….

Done with chapter two?.Could you be so kind to review my story???

Thanks,

****

Mikethewriter


	3. No Words Needed In Capeside

Dawson's Creek: The Worthington Intruder

****

Part Three of Three 

__

NOTE:I do not own these characters.They belong to the show and its rightful owners.

****

Same night

Joey was still standing in front of the window staring outside.

Since Dawson couldn't do anything he decided to get some help.

He found one of the guards and asked him to help.

When Dawson opened Joey's door she hadn't moved.

"Joey?"Dawson tried once again.

This time she turned around.

"Yes,sweetheart?"Joey replied.

"It's okay"Dawson said to to the guard.

"Maybe she needs some rest."the guard advised.

"Uh…Yes,thank you" Dawson said showing him the door.

Dawson walked over to Joey.

Her face was yet again facing the window.

"Jo?"

She turned around.Dawson hugged her.Joey didn't respond.She did nothing.

She was just standing still.Like a zombie.

Then she walked to the door,opened it and walked away.

Dawson automatically followed her,looking confused.

He followed her all the way to a busstop.

When a bus arrived a few seconds later,Joey stepped inside.

"Capeside" she said and walked further inside the bus and sat down.

Dawson followed and grabbed some money out of his pockets and gave it to the bus driver.

Joey didn't speak during the whole ride to Capeside.Dawson watched joey.

Her eyes were teary,but still staring.

When they arrived in Capeside,Joey kept on walking.Not thinking about Dawson,she just followed

her instinct.

Near the local church was a cemetary.Joey walked in,Dawson still following.

Suddenly she stopped in front of a gravestone and got down on her knees.

Dawson noticed that it was her mother's grave.She started to speak out loud.

__

"In front of you sits your youngest daughter who wants to know why you are doing this

and why now"

She started to cry.Dawson kneeled beside her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

The sky turned dark and it started to rain.Joey didn't notice and Dawson couldn't care.

He knew coming to her mother's grave was a big deal for her.

Suddenly she past out.Dawson held her before she would hit the ground.

"Joey,honey"

She woke up.

"What…what happened?"

She couldn't remember anything.

"Let's go".Dawson held her hand and they ran out of there.

The sky cleared the minute the ran away.

There were whispers all around the graveyard saying

"You are loved,Joey Potter".

Dawson and Joey stopped.They looked back at the grave.

Joey saw her mother standing on her grave.

"Mom?" she said and blinked her eyes twice,but by then she was gone.

"Are you okay,Jo?You really scared me today"Dawson said.

"I didn't do anything silly,did I?"Joey asked.

"You don't remember a thing?"Dawson asked.

"No."

"Ah,it was nothing".

They took the next bus back to Boston.

****

THE END…

(Please Review)

I hope you liked the whole three-parter story.Remember,this was my first story in three years or so and

It was really weird doing it again.So,I could really get some advices and some thoughts on how to improve my writing.

So please if you could take the time,please review my stor(ies)y.


End file.
